Goddess of Restauration
by Kyne's Peace
Summary: Kya ist eine gewöhnliche Heilerin aus Asgard. Eines Tages wird sie von ihrer Freundin Sif gebeten, in aller Heimlichkeit die Wunden des Prinzen zu heilen, doch was sie vorfindet, ist um einiges schlimmer. (LokixOC, pre-Thor, rating for sexual themes and a little blood)


**Goddess of Restauration**

_Eins. Zwei. Drei._

Ihr Pfeil traf direkt in die Mitte des Strohziels. Sie lächelte selbstsicher und hängte sich ihren Bogen um. Es würde bald anfangen zu dämmern und bis dahin musste sie ihren Dienst in der Heilkammer antreten.

Kya wusste, dass sie eine hervorragende Heilerin war, nicht zuletzt durch ihre Herkunft, denn sie war zur Hälfte eine Wanin und beherrschte das Seidhr erstaunlich gut. Sie wünschte sich nur, auch einmal Asgard verlassen zu dürfen und zeigen zu können, dass sie eine ebenso gute Bogenschützin wie Zauberin war. Nicht, dass Kranken zu helfen ihr nicht gefiel.

Sie eilte zu den Gemächern der Heiler und zog sich ihre Trainingshose und ihr Trainingshemd aus und zog sich stattdessen ein blaues Kleid an.

Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zur Heilkammer, als sich ihr jemand in den Weg stellte. „Kya?"

Sie sah der Person ins Gesicht und erkannte ihre Freundin Sif. Sie hatte es, anders als Kya, geschafft in den Rang eines Kriegers zu steigen und durfte Seite an Seite mit den beiden Prinzen Asgards und den Tapferen Drei kämpfen.

„Sif, was ist los?" Ihre dunklen Haare hingen ihr durcheinander ins Gesicht und an ihren Händen klebte Blut. „Bist du verletzt?", fragte Kya erschrocken. „Nein, aber der Prinz braucht dringend deine Hilfe."

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Thor sich im Kampf verletzte und Kyas Hilfe benötigte. Aber das Bild, das ihre Freundin ihr hier bot, ließ sie erschaudern. „Ich komme mit, aber du musst dich darum kümmern, dass meine Abwesenheit in der Heilkammer nicht auffällt."

„Ja, ja, natürlich."

Kya folgte der Kriegerin in die Privatgemächer der königlichen Familie und wunderte sich kurz, dass sie nicht in Richtung Thors Zimmer abbogen, sondern in Richtung seines Bruders. Wahrscheinlich wollte Prinz Loki seinen Bruder bei sich verstecken, damit nicht auffiel, dass Thor sich verwundet hatte.

Doch das änderte sich, als sie Lokis Schlafzimmer erreichten. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein riesiges Bett, auf dem eine halb nackte Person lag, die Bettlaken waren getränkt von seinem eigenen Blut und auf seinem Bauch klaffte eine fleischige Wunde. Neben ihm saß Thor und hielt seine Hand fest.

Kya befreite sich schnell aus ihrer Starre und eilte zu dem schwer verletzten Prinzen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

„Wir waren in Jötunheim und ihm wurde ein Eiszapfen in den Bauch gerammt. Er ist gerade eben geschmolzen", antwortete Thor.

Kya wunderte sich, wie sie so an Heimdall vorbeigekommen waren, verschwendete aber weiter keinen Gedanken daran.

Sie ließ ein grünes Licht in ihren Händen entflammen und hielt ihre Handflächen nah an die Wunde. Das grüne Licht verband sich mit der Wunde und trat tief unter die Haut ein, was Loki, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, dass er bewusstlos war, schmerzvoll aufstöhnte.

„Was habt Ihr getan?", fragte Thor erschrocken.

„Ich habe mir die inneren Wunden angesehen. Normalerweise hätte er das nicht spüren dürfen", sagte Kya.

In ihrer Hand entflammte nun eine gelbe Flamme. Sie hielt inne, bevor sie dieses Licht in Lokis Körper übertreten ließ.

„Das wird jetzt sicher wehtun, es ist besser, Ihr haltet ihn fest", sagte sie an Thor gewandt.

Loki gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, als sie die gelben Flammen in seine Wunde fließen ließ. Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an. Zum Glück kam Fandral, einer der Tapferen Drei, und half Thor, Loki festzuhalten.

„Was bringt das?", fragte Thor, der sich sichtlich um seinen kleinen Bruder sorgte.

„Die Wunde muss vergiftet oder infiziert sein, ansonsten hätte er eben nichts spüren dürfen. Jetzt muss ich herausfinden, wie weit sein Körper betroffen ist und mit was er vergiftet worden ist."

Loki erzitterte, dann entspannten sich schlagartig alle Glieder. Der Bereich um seine Wunde herum leuchtete blendend grün auf.

„Er ist bewusstlos", sagte Fandral.

„Gut, denn er wird nicht hören wollen, was ich zu sagen habe."

„Das Grün bedeutet also nichts Gutes?", flüsterte Thor.

„Das Grün ist der infizierte Bereich. Ich weiß nicht, was ihn krank macht. Ihr müsst in die Bibliothek gehen und nach Giften der Jöten suchen. Es ist aggressiv, breitet sich normal schnell aus, wenn es mit weißem Seidhr in Berührung kommt, versucht es, sich zurückzuziehen und es frisst seinen Wirt von innen heraus auf. Wenn ihr so etwas findet, oder wenn auch nur eine Sache darauf zutrifft, kommt sofort zu mir. Ich versuche währenddessen, es vom Ausbreiten abzuhalten."

„Schafft Ihr das alleine?", fragte Thor besorgt.

„Keiner von Euch kennt die Zauberkunst, ihr helft ihm besser, wenn ihr nach dem Gift sucht. Ich werde mein bestes geben, mein Prinz", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

Inzwischen war auch Lady Sif wieder zurückgekommen und verließ nun mit Thor und den Tapferen Drei Lokis Gemächer.

Kühles blaues Licht tropfte nun aus Kyas Fingerspitzen auf Lokis Wunde, die aufgehört hatte zu bluten.

Sie war dem ,dunklen' Prinzen noch nie so nahe gewesen, doch sie hatte es sich schon so oft gewünscht. Jedoch nicht unter diesen Umständen.

Schon als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war sie ihm verfallen gewesen und träumte seitdem immer wenn sie Zeit hatte von ihm. Ihre Freundin Sif konnte sie nicht verstehen, denn sie mochte den Gott der Lügen nicht sonderlich gerne.

Kya überprüfte noch einmal, wie weit das Gift fortgeschritten war. Nicht viel, aber sie konnte dessen Macht spüren und wie sehr es den Prinzen schwächte.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr einmal davon erzählt, dass Wiederherstellungsgöttinnen aus Wanaheim die Kraft hatten, einem Leidenden etwas von seinem Leid abzunehmen und auf sich selbst zu übertragen.

Nur war ihre Mutter gestorben, bevor sie es ihr hatte beibringen können.

Und Loki würde ihr auch vor der Nase wegsterben, ohne dass sie etwas unternehmen konnte. Ohne, dass sie ihn besser kennenlernen konnte und ihm sagen konnte, was sie fühlte.

Kya wurde wütend. Nicht noch einmal würde sie zulassen, dass jemand unter ihrer Obhut starb. So hatte sie schon ihren Vater und ihren kleinen Bruder verloren. Statt des kalten blauen Lichts sprühten ihre Fingerspitzen nun rote Funken. Kya erschrak selbst, denn so etwas hatte sie bisher noch nicht gesehen. Die roten Funken drangen aber nicht einfach in die Wunde ein, sie schlängelten an der Haut des Asen herum, bis sein ganzer Körper mit Flammen bedeckt war und auch Kya wurde von Flammen ummantelt.

Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch.

Sie sog erschrocken Luft ein und hielt sich ihren Bauch fest, aber dort war kein Blut. Sie spürte ein Pochen. Aber es war nicht die Art von Pochen, die man hatte, wenn einem eine Stelle weh tat, es war mehr das Pochen eines Herzens. Hatte sie etwa ...?

Kya streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie sanft auf Lokis Brust. Es war genau dasselbe Pochen, das sie am ganzen Körper spürte.

Langsam zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück. Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass ihre Mutter sie gewarnt hatte. ,Wenn du das Leid eines anderen annimmst, werden eure Leben aneinander gebunden sein. Stirbt der eine, wird auch der andere sterben. Dieses Band gilt so lange wie das Leiden lebt und erst wenn es nicht mehr lebt kann es unterbrochen werden.'

Kya begann wieder, kühlendes blaues Licht auf seine sich schließende Wunde zu träufeln.

...

Die junge Göttin erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Sie musste sich irgendwann auf einen Sessel an dem Bett des kranken Prinzen gesetzt haben und dann eingeschlafen sein, aber sie konnte spüren, dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.

Sie stand auf und krümmte sich kurz vor Schmerzen, aber es war noch ertragbar.

„Guten Morgen", hörte sie eine tiefe und erschöpfte Stimme sprechen.

„Mein Prinz, wie geht es Euch?" Sie wusste nicht genau was sie sagen sollte, denn sie hatte bisher noch nie alleine mit Loki geredet.

„Ging mir schon mal besser. Könnt Ihr mir etwas zu trinken geben?" Kya sah sich um und konnte auf einer Kommode einen Krug und ein Glass entdecken, das sie auffüllte und ihm reichte.

„Könnt Ihr mir erklären, was gestern passiert ist?" Loki hatte Schwierigkeiten sich aufzurichten, weshalb sie ihm dabei half. Ihr war ein wenig unwohl dabei, seine nackte Haut zu berühren.

„Euer Bruder, die Tapferen Drei und Sif brachten Euch hierher. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand hiervon weiß. Sif hat mich noch vor meiner Schicht hergebracht."

„Ich liege in meinem eigenen Blut, könnt Ihr mir aufhelfen? Ich möchte mich waschen."

„Natürlich, aber zuerst möchte ich mir Eure Wunde ansehen."

Der Prinz ließ sich zurücksinken und nickte. Kya ließ wieder gelbes Licht in seinen Körper fließen und er verkrampfte sich ebenso wie sie, da sie den Schmerz auch spüren konnte, aber die Krankheit hatte sich kaum weiter ausgebreitet.

Sie half Loki auf und stützte ihn bis zum Bad. „Kann ich Euch noch weiter behilflich sein?", fragte sie, denn obwohl genau das hier alles das war, was sie täglich in der Heilkammer tat, war ihr es hier auf einmal ziemlich unangenehm. Es war schließlich der Prinz.

„Ich wäre Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr mein Bettlaken wechseln könntet. Ihr findet eins links von dem Bett in der Kommode."

Kya nickte und verließ das Badezimmer bevor sie vor Scham sterben musste.

Als sie fertig war, setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und wartete, dass der Prinz fertig war und sie mit ihrer Arbeit fortfahren konnte. Kya nahm sich eine Strähne ihres silbernen Haars, drehte sie um ihren Finger und ließ sie wieder fallen. Sie erstarrte augenblicklich, als es an der Tür klopfte, die vom Gang zu dem Schlafzimmer führte.

„Kya? Wir sind es nur", hörte sie Sifs gedämpfte Stimme.

Sie atmete erleichtert aus und wartete, bis ihre Freundin die Tür öffnete. Die Tapferen Drei begleiteten sie noch, doch Thor war nicht unter ihnen. „Wo ist Thor?"

„Bei seinen Eltern. Wir müssen sie irgendwie noch hinhalten. Aber wo ist Loki?"

„Er wäscht sich gerade. Keine Angst, es geht ihm gut genug dafür. Er muss nicht unbedingt das Bett hüten." Sif nickte und hielt der Heilerin ein Buch entgegen. Es war ledergebunden und Runen zierten den Einband.

Kya seufzte und senkte ihren Blick. Sie hatte auf eine einfachere Lösung gehofft.

„Seite 487", sagte Fandral.

Kya schlug besagte Seite auf und las sich ganz genau die Krankheitsbeschreibung durch. Aggressiv, normal schnelle Ausbreitung und weißen Seidhr versucht es zu umgehen.

Das war doch immerhin schon mal ein Anfang.

„Es ist ein uraltes Gift der Jöten, zuletzt benutzt im Krieg gegen Asgard. Gemacht wird es aus ihrem Frost und Weißkappe, eine Pflanze, die in Jötunheim und Wanaheim wächst."

„Also müssen wir nach einem Gegengift suchen?", fragte Volstagg.

„Nein, es gibt kein Gegengift. Aber es ist nicht unmöglich ihn zu heilen."

Ohne Klopfen ging die Tür erneut auf, diesmal war es Thor.

„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis meine Eltern kommen."

„Wie viel?", fragte Kya.

„Maximal bis morgen früh." Sie nickte. Das müsste reichen.

Nun kam auch Loki zurück ins Schlafzimmer und nickte seinen Freunden zur Begrüßung zu. Er ging aufrecht, aber sie spürte, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Sie konzentrierte sich, und versuchte, ihm ein wenig davon zu nehmen.

Loki beäugte sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick. „Und was passiert nun?", fragte er schließlich.

„Es gibt kein Gegengift, nur ein Eisriese oder das Seidhr kann Euch heilen." Thor schien nicht überzeugt. „Und wenn nicht?"

„Wenn das Gift das Herz erreicht hat, wird es aufhören zu schlagen." Ich hörte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, aber er fing sich schnell wieder. „Wir haben keinen Eisriesen", sagte Sif, „aber du kannst die andere Variante ausprobieren, nicht?"

„Was? Wir brauchen jemand, dessen Seidhr mächtig ist. Wir sollten unseren Vater einweihen, Loki", sagte Thor.

„Ja, natürlich, und riskieren damit alles. Wir haben sein Verbot umgangen, er hat uns ausdrücklich untersagt, nach Jötunheim zu gehen. Vater wird uns und unsere Freunde bestrafen. Willst du das?"

Kya fühlte sich unglaublich klein in diesem Moment. Ihr Seidhr war stark, aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie selbst stark genug für die magischen Runen war.

„Vielleicht kann ich das machen. Meine Mutter war eine Wanin und hat mir ein paar Dinge beigebracht."

Kya hatte sich eben schon klein gefühlt, aber jetzt schien sie zur Größe einer Ameise geschrumpft zu sein. Sie wagte es doch tatsächlich vor den Prinzen, einer davon Meister des Seidhr, sich mit ihren Fähigkeiten zu brüsten.

Doch in ihren Gesichtern konnte Kya keine Form von Ablehnung oder Misstrauen sehen.

...

Eine Woche war seitdem vergangen. Kya war es bisher noch nicht gelungen, Loki zu heilen, obwohl sie alles Mögliche versucht hatte, aber die Runen schienen ihr nicht gewogen zu sein.

Der Prinz bewegte sich natürlich frei im Palast herum, er durfte nicht den Anschein erwecken, dass etwas nicht stimmte und so verbrachte Kya ihre freien Stunden damit, ihm heilendes Licht einzuflößen. Das Gift war nur noch die Länge eines kleinen Fingers von seinem Herzen entfernt und ihr lief die Zeit davon. Irgendetwas musste sie übersehen haben.

„Was hast du in jener Nacht getan?", fragte Loki, der ihr gegenüber saß. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und man konnte wohl sagen, dass sie inzwischen Freunde waren.

Kya sah von dem Buch auf und schaute ihn fragend an. „Was meinst du?"

„Immer wenn ich Schmerzen habe, zuckst du zusammen, oder verziehst kaum merklich dein Gesicht, als würdest du es spüren. Und wenn du gerade nicht da bist und ich Schmerzen habe, kommst du sofort zu mir. Also, was hast du gemacht, um es zu spüren?"

Sie hatte Angst, ihn zu verärgern, schließlich hatte sie ihre Körper auf gewisse Art aneinander gebunden, ohne nach seinem Einverständnis zu fragen und ohne ihn richtig zu kennen.

„Nun, ich ... ich habe dein Leid auf mich übertragen."

„Du bist also wahrlich die Tochter einer Wanin. Ich habe schon einmal davon gehört, von Wiederherstellungsgöttinnen aus Wanaheim, die ihren Körper an einen Leidenden binden können, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Aber weshalb hast du das getan? Du kanntest mich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal richtig und kennst mich jetzt immer noch nicht um so einen ... Akt der Freundschaft zu machen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du es aus Liebe zu deinem König, meinem Vater, getan hast."

„Würdest du mir glauben, dass ich es nicht ertragen kann, jemanden so leiden zu sehen?"

„Du arbeitest in der Heilkammer, Leid ist dir nicht fremd", entgegnete er. Aber sie konnte schließlich nicht einfach sagen, dass sie sich vor langer Zeit in ihn verliebt hatte. Das wäre einfach absurd.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir nicht mehr Bogenschießen üben kannst und stattdessen in alten Büchern nach einem Heilmittel für mich suchen musst."

Kya hielt inne. Niemand außer ihrer Freundin Sif und ihrer Familie, von der aber niemand mehr am Leben war, wusste von ihrem Hobby. Und sie tat es nie an Orten, an denen jemand sie sehen konnte.

„Woher weißt du davon?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich kurz, er sah sie geschockt an, konnte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. „Du musst mir in den letzten Tagen davon erzählt haben."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Meine Geheimnisse wissen nur wenige."

Er räusperte sich und zeigte auf das Buch in ihrem Schoß. „Und hast du etwas gefunden?" Sie sah ihn noch einen Moment an, beschloss dann aber trotzdem, das Thema fallen zu lassen.

„Nichts, was ich vorher nicht auch schon wusste. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich noch suchen soll. Und uns läuft die Zeit davon. Wenn ich das Gift noch weiter an dein Herz heranlasse, werde ich vielleicht auch unfähig sein, noch etwas zu tun. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit die Verbindung zwischen uns geht."

Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und stand auf.

„Es macht einfach alles keinen Sinn." Kya drehte sich um und ging zu dem Fenster, sie befanden sich gerade in Lokis Wohnzimmer, von dem aus man auf den Bifröst blicken konnte.

Auch Loki war nun aufgestanden und stellte sich neben die Heilerin. „Ich habe Vertrauen in dich, Kya."

„Nein, sag das bitte nicht. Es gibt niemanden, der uns helfen kann. Kein Ase hat jemals dieses Gift überlebt."

Kya weinte nicht, wie jede andere Frau es wohl in solch einer Situation getan hätte. Loki wusste, dass er ihr schon vor langer Zeit verfallen war. Deshalb hatte er von ihrem untypischen Hobby gewusst, denn er hatte ihr schon oft dabei zugesehen.

Der Gott der Lügen nahm die Hand der Heilerin in seine und drückte sie leicht. Er wollte ihr Halt geben, sie davon überzeugen, dass sie nicht die war, die sich schlecht fühlen musste, denn immerhin hatte er im Kampf nicht aufgepasst.

Kya lehnte sich leicht an ihn und er ließ es gerne zu.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor meinem Tod. Ich bin ständig von ihm umgeben. Aber wenn ich tot bin, bedeutet das, dass du auch tot bist. Und das ... will ich nicht."

Loki legte seine andere Hand an ihre Wange und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. „Denke nicht, dass du mich enttäuscht hast, Kya", hauchte er und Kya konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Gesicht spüren.

Sie sah in seine grünen Augen, die seinerseits in ihre schauten.

Sie bemerkte gar nicht wie er sich langsam vorbeuge und ihrem Gesicht immer näher kam. Aber sie spürte seine Lippen, die sich auf ihre legten und seine Hand, die sich nun auf ihren Nacken legte und ihren Kopf dort festhielt._ Als ob sie zurückweichen würde._

Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie legte, unsicher was sie sonst tun sollte, ihre Hände auf seine Hüften. Sie ließ ihn leichte Küsse auf ihren Mund hauchen und zuckte nicht zurück, als sie seine Zähne an ihrer Unterlippe knabbern spürte und auch nicht, als sie seine Zunge bemerkte, die um Erlaubnis bat, in ihren Mund einzudringen.

Wer war sie schon, ihm dies zu verweigern? Seine Zunge war erstaunlich kalt gegen ihre, als sie sich zaghaft miteinander verbanden. _Kalt_ ... als wäre er tagelang in Jötunheim gewesen. Jötunheim ... _Jötunheim_!

Sie erschrak selbst über ihren Einfall und biss ihm dabei auf die Zunge. „Du hättest mir auch einfach sagen können, dass du nicht ...", begann er, doch Kya ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Jötunheim, Loki! Nur dort kannst du geheilt werden." Sie hob das Buch auf und schlug die Seite auf, auf der die Runen standen.

„Geheilt von der Kälte, an dem Ort _seiner_ Geburt. Es heißt eigentlich ,_ihre_ Geburt'. Es muss jemand falsch aufgeschrieben haben, denn die Geburt soll sich hier wahrscheinlich auf die Kälte beziehen, und nicht auf den Leser. Damit ist also nicht dein Geburtsort gemeint. Es ist die Kälte, und sie lebt in Jötunheim."

...

Sie hatten es geschafft, an Heimdall vorbeizukommen, ohne dass er den wahren Beweggrund sah, doch Kya konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass er in der vergangenen Woche nichts von alledem mitbekommen hatte, was geschehen war.

Nun standen sie jedenfalls auf der eisigen Oberfläche der Riesenheimat. Kya dicht neben Loki; Thor, Sif und die Tapferen Drei ihnen gegenüber.

Kya hielt das Buch in der Hand, was unnötig war, denn sie kannte die Runen inzwischen auswendig. Sie schlug es dennoch auf und legte ihre freie Hand auf Lokis Brust, wo sein Herz lag. Sie spürte deutlicher denn je die Macht, die durch das Gift durch seinen Körper floss und die Macht, die sein Seidhr verursachte. Sie fragte sich, ob das gut gehen würde. Ihr weißes Seidhr und sein schwarzes Seidhr.

Sie konnte jetzt keine Zeit mehr an so etwas verschwenden, denn sie spürte nicht nur in seinem Körper, dass das Gift dem Herzen gefährlich nahe war.

Als sie begann, die Runen zu sprechen und den ihren Zauber freizusetzen, begann ein leichtes Lüftchen um sie herum zu kursieren.

Mit jedem Wort nahm es an Stärke zu, bis sie schließlich das Gefühl hatte, mitten in einem Sturm zu stehen. Kya konnte das Band, das sie beide aneinander kettete, stärker spüren als je zuvor und ihre Haut fühlte sich so an, als würde sie verbrennen, obwohl dieser Ort so kalt war, dass man erfrieren konnte und dennoch hörte sie nicht auf zu sprechen.

Nun konnte sie das Band _sehen_, seine Schönheit und sie verlor sich für einen Moment darin. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass Loki seine Hand auf ihre legte.

Als sie endete, glaubte sie zu verglühen und war froh darüber, das nicht alleine durchstehen zu müssen. Die Schönheit des Bandes zwischen ihnen war atemberaubend schön, doch es begann zu reißen. Es wurde durchtrennt, als sie die letzte Rune gesprochen hatte und sie glaubte zu spüren, wie ihr ein Schwert in den Unterleib gerammt wurde und sie entzwei riss.

Sie glaubte sich selbst schreien zu hören, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

...

Sie erwachte im Kerzenschein, die Sonne war schon vor einigen Stunden untergegangen. Sie war bei sich zu Hause, in ihrem Zimmer neben der Heilkammer. War es etwa alles ein Traum gewesen? Sie konnte noch spüren, wie etwas innerlich riss, wie sie die Verbindung zu etwas verlor, zu ihm, zu _Loki_.

Sie hatten sich geküsst. Sie konnte noch ganz leicht seinen Mund spüren, aber es schien so lange her zu sein, dass auch diese Erinnerung bald verblassen würde. Und in diesem Moment war ihr eingefallen, wie sie ihn heilen und damit auch sich selbst retten konnte.

Aber das Band war gerissen, sie hatte nicht gespürt, wie er geheilt worden war. Hatte Loki das Band zwischen ihnen getrennt? Um sie zu retten, weil er wusste, sie würde versagen?

Er hatte es ihr selbst gesagt. _Denke nicht, dass du mich enttäuscht hast, Kya._ Er hatte es gewusst. Von Anfang hatte er gewusst, dass sie nicht stark genug war. Aber weshalb hatte er sich geopfert, wenn sie doch vielleicht noch eine Chance gehabt hätten? Kya hatte schließlich herausgefunden, wie man das Gift heilen musste und es gab genügend Waninnen, sie hätten nur eine mächtigere Göttin um Hilfe bitten müssen. Kyas Mutter hatte viele Freundinnen in Wanaheim gehabt, eine hätte ihnen sicher geholfen.

„Weshalb weinst du?" Sie hatte selbst nicht einmal gemerkt, wie ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Sie konnte schwarze Haare erkennen, aber sie hingen ihm ins Gesicht, er hatte sich anscheinend schon länger nicht mehr darum gekümmert.

Kya setzte sich auf. „Loki?"

Im schwachen Kerzenschein sah sie sein Grinsen und er lehnte sich ein wenig vor. „Dank dir sind wir noch am Leben."

Kya sprang auf und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie so glücklich und erleichtert gewesen, jemanden zu sehen.

Er legte lachend seine Arme um sie. „Kya, weshalb so stürmisch?"

„Ich dachte, ich hätte versagt. Ich habe gespürt, wie das Band zwischen uns riss ..."

Seine Hände tätschelten ihren Rücken. „Ich habe es auch gemerkt. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich schon geheilt. Du hast es geschafft."

Sie lösten sich voneinander, hielten sich beide aber noch an den Armen fest. „Was ist nur passiert?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber spielt das jetzt noch eine so große Rolle? Wir leben, beide, befreit von dem Gift."

„Wenn ich wüsste, wie diese ... Verbindung funktioniert, könnte ich vielleicht viel mehr Asen das Leben retten."

„Nein, Nein!" Sie erschrak. Er krallte seine Hände in ihre Oberarme und seine Stimme hatte sich panisch erhoben. „Bitte nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du das noch einmal tust. Nicht für mich oder jemand anderen."

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief. „Ich bin eine Wiederherstellungsgöttin, ich wurde geboren, um zu heilen."

„Ja, zu heilen, aber nicht um dich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Warum ist dir das so wichtig, Loki?", fragte Kya. „Es gibt viele von uns Wiederher- ..."

Er ließ sie mit seinem Mund verstummen. Sie drückte ihn nicht weg, erwiderte aber nicht seinen verzweifelten Versuch, sie verstehen zu lassen, was er nicht sagen konnte.

„Ich will - ... Ich brauche aber _dich_."

Kya sah ihm in die Augen. Sie wusste weder, was sie darin lesen konnte, noch was sie ihm sagen sollte. Er - Prinz von Asgard und seit Jahrhunderten unerreichbar für sie - hatte sich ihr gerade offenbart.

Als sie ihm immer noch nicht antwortete, sackten seine Schultern ein wenig ab. Jetzt hatte sie es eindeutig vermasselt, was sollte sie nur sagen?

Kya legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulter und sah von seinem Mund in seine Augen. „Und ich brauche dich."

Sie sagte nicht,_ ich liebe dich_, aber Loki reichte es, um seine Sorgen verschwinden zu lassen. Er lehnte sich ebenso wie sie nach vorne, beide saßen nun auf ihrem kleinen Bett, und er drückte seine Stirn an ihre. Er hob seinen Blick um ihr in die Augen zu schauen, sie hatte sie aber geschlossen. Er spürte ihr Lächeln, als sie sich küssten, sie hatte also nur darauf gewartet. Ohne sein Zutun, kamen ihm die wildesten Gedanken, worüber sie wohl gerade nachdenken mochte, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie eine Heilerin war und wohl noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit Männern hatte.

Er würde das ändern, wahrscheinlich nicht heute, aber er wusste, dass er ihr noch einiges zeigen würde.

Sie knieten beide voreinander, sie hatte ihre Hände in seinen schulterlangen Haaren vergraben und hielt seinen Kopf dort fest und er drückte ihre Hüften dicht an seine, als er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Es war wie ihr erster Kuss, nur noch besser, weil es weniger um Erlaubnis erbitten ging. Sie wollten einander erkunden, und sie ließ ihn das deutlich spüren, indem sie zuerst leicht seine Unterlippe einsaugte und dann, mutiger geworden, mit ihren Zähnen an der weichen Haut knabberte. Loki zeigte ihr mit sanftem Stöhnen, dass es ihm mehr als nur gefiel.

Ihre Hände verließen seinen Kopf und fuhren unsichtbare Linien von seinem Hals über seine Schultern zu seinen Hüften. Ihre Finger streichelten und liebkosten währenddessen die von seinem Hemd bedeckte Haut.

Kya schickte nun auch ihre Zunge auf Entdeckungstour und fuhr zuerst zaghaft über seine Lippen, und als er seinen Mund öffnete und ihre Zunge das erste Mal in seine Mundhöhle eintauchte, fühlte er sich verloren. Der junge Prinz spürte, wie das Blut seinen Kopf verließ um sich in seinen niederen Regionen zu sammeln.

Kyas Hände verließen nun auch seine Hüften und wanderten noch tiefer bis zu seinem Hosenbund. Er stöhnte, als sie ihre Hände sich einen Weg auf seiner nackten Haut bahnten und sein Hemd weiter nach oben schoben.

Seit wann war sie so selbstbewusst? Das fragte Kya sich schon die ganze Zeit. Sie hatte - vor Loki - noch nie einen Mann geküsst, aber ihn schien es nicht im geringsten zu stören. Sie hatte jedoch auch kein Problem damit, dass er wieder die Führung übernahm und ließ sich von ihm küssen, jedoch nicht ohne ihn von seinem Hemd zu befreien. Er half ihr, es ihm über den Kopf zu ziehen und warf es achtlos auf den Boden. Ihre Hände fanden sofort Stellen überall auf seinem Oberkörper, die sie liebkosen konnten. Darunter war auch die inzwischen beinahe unsichtbare Narbe an seinem Bauch.

Ohne den störenden Stoff konnte Loki ihre Brust an seine reiben spüren. Sie trug ein Nachtkleid - Sif hatte sie umgezogen, als sie sie hierhergebracht hatten, denn Kya hatte für Jötunheim ihre Trainingsklamotten angezogen.

Sie spürte aufgrund ihrer Position etwas Hartes gegen die Stelle, die auch bei ihr nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzte, drücken.

Während ihre Zungen noch um Dominanz kämpften, ließ Kya sich von Loki zurück auf das Bett drücken, sodass sie nun auf dem Rücken lag und eines ihrer Beine zwischen seinen lag. Sie konnte so nun noch deutlicher die Beule an seiner Körpermitte spüren und winkelte leicht ihr Bein an, um Druck auf die Beule auszuüben. Loki ließ augenblicklich von ihrem Mund ab und stöhnte laut in ihre Halsbeuge.

Er hatte Sorgen, dass die anderen Heilerinnen, die, sofern unverheiratet, auch in diesen Quartieren lebten, sie hören konnten, weshalb er Kyas Schlafzimmer mit einem Zauberspruch belegte, der Geräusche daran hinderte, nach außen zu gelangen.

Sie kicherte leise. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, so viel Kontrolle über einen Mann haben zu können.

Er nutzte gleich die Gelegenheit und setzte seine Lippen an ihrem Hals an, um dort die Haut einzusaugen und leichte ,Souvenirs' zu hinterlassen. Sie revanchierte sich, indem sie ihre Finger in seinen Rücken krallte und dort sicher auch Striemen hinterlassen würde, aber Loki konnte es kaum weniger interessieren. Er küsste die Haut an ihrem Hals, unter der es so sehr pulsierte und biss sie sanft. Loki spürte Kya ihre Beine noch mehr anwinkeln und musste sich selbst zwingen, sich nicht wie verrückt an ihrem schlanken Bein zu reiben. Als er mit seiner Arbeit an ihrem Hals fertig war, küsste er sich einen Weg über ihren Kiefer zurück zu ihrem Mund.

„Loki ...", hauchte Kya verführerisch. Er plünderte ihre Mundhöhle nun schamlos, für etwas sanfteres hatte er nicht mehr genug Blut in seinem Gehirn.

Kya ließ sich von ihm in die Matratze drücken, denn obwohl er sich mit seinen Händen abstütze, drückte sein Oberkörper schwer auf ihren. Ihre Hände streichelten über seine Schultern, seine Brust und seinem Bauch zu seinen Hüften, wo sie ihn festhielt und mit einer raschen Bewegung ihre Positionen wechselte. Er sah erschrocken in ihre Augen, grinste sie dann aber verschmitzt an.

Sie setzte sich rittlings auf seine Hüfte und beugte sich zu einem weiteren Kuss zu ihm hinab. Loki platzierte seine Hände auf ihren Oberschenkeln, ihr Nachtkleid war inzwischen bis dahin hochgerutscht und massierte sanft die weiche Haut dort. Kya hatte eine Hand an seiner Schulter und eine Hand in seinen schwarzen Haaren vergraben. Sie trug zwar Unterwäsche, aber Loki konnte die Hitze, die von ihrer Körpermitte ausging, ganz genau auf seinem Bauch spüren.

Am liebsten wollte Loki ihr das Kleid vom Leib reißen und sie gnadenlos nehmen, aber das war für heute wohl ein etwas zu hoch gegriffenes Ziel. Doch gerade als er diese Idee aus seinem Kopf verbannt hatte, waren ihre Hände an seinem Körper verschwunden. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, wie sie sich ihr Kleid über ihren Kopf auszog und es beiseite auf einen Stuhl warf, der neben dem Bett stand. Sein Mund formte ein stummes ,O', darauf war er definitiv nicht im geringsten vorbereitet gewesen. Sie lächelte schelmisch, zwar war sie immer noch nicht ganz nackt, aber seine Erregung pulsierte schon jetzt unerträglich.

Er setzte sich auf und küsste abermals ihren Hals, an der Stelle, an der sich schon eine dunkle Färbung bildete. Dann fuhr er tiefer mit seinem Mund bis zu ihrem Dekolleté, wo er kurz aufschaute, um nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen von Unbehagen zu suchen, doch was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem. Sie hatte ihren Kopf nach hinten gebeugt und ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet. So drückte sie ihm ihre Brust noch etwas weiter entgegen. Ob sie ihm wohl erlaubte ...?

Seine Hände fassten fiebrig an den Verschluss ihres Brustbands und nestelten ungeniert daran herum, während er die Haut an ihrer Kehle küsste. Er brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis der nervige Stück Stoff endlich nachgab und neben dem Liebespaar zu Boden segelte.

Loki brachte zuerst nicht mehr zustande, als ihre perfekten runden Brüste anzustarren. Die Kleider, die sie sonst immer trug, zeigten nicht viel von dem Körper, der darunter steckte. Vorsichtig umschloss er eine Brust mit seiner Hand und genoss das Gefühl der weichen Haut in seiner Handfläche. Ihre Brustwarze drückte hart gegen ihn. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und legte seine Lippen auf die andere Brustwarze, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte, während er die andere mit seinem Daumen massierte. Zuerst nahm er sie zwischen seine Lippen, dann saugte er leicht daran, bis er seine Zähne in das weiche Fleisch vergrub. Sie stöhnte dabei wohlig und reckte ihre Brust ihm weiter entgegen, was ihn daran anstachelte, sich auch um die andere Brust zu kümmern. Sie klammerte sich dabei nach Halt suchend an seiner Schulter fest. „Bitte ...", ächzte sie.

Er war sich nicht sicher, worum sie ihn bitten wollte, aber er hielt sie fest, als sie sich zur Seite lehnte und legte sie sanft auf ihren Rücken auf die Matratze. Er kniete nun zwischen ihren Beinen, aber da waren immer noch drei Schichten Stoff, die sie voneinander trennten. Und sie wussten beide, dass wenn diese Schichten heute Nacht fielen, würde ihre Zukunft tief miteinander verwoben sein. _Als wäre es dafür jetzt nicht sowieso schon zu spät._ Sie konnten entweder die Rettung des anderen sein, oder aber der Untergang. Es gab nur einen Weg, dies herauszufinden.

Ihre Hand fuhr, während er sich wieder vorbeugte und ihre Zunge zu einem Tanz herausforderte, über seine Brust, wo sie eine seiner Brustwarzen streifte, die sich sofort voll aufrichtete, und dann über seinen flachen und harten Bauch. Er war nicht so muskulös wie sein Bruder Thor, seine Statur war eher schlank, aber trotzdem hatte er den Körper eines gut gebauten Asen. Er hielt inne, als sie seine Erregung anfasste. Er hatte zwar immer noch seine Hose an, aber bei den Göttern, er könnte auch so kommen.

Kya zog ihre Hand zurück, Loki hatte heftig gestöhnt, als sie ihn das erste Mal dort unten berührt hatte, ob aus Schmerz oder Verlangen, konnte sie nicht sagen. Jedenfalls hatte er sie mit seiner heftigen Reaktion ziemlich unsicher gemacht. „Bitte ... nicht aufhören." Er hörte sich so an, als kostete es ihn unheimlich an Überwindung, überhaupt zu sprechen.

Sie legte ihre Handfläche also wieder gegen seine massive Beule. Sie wunderte sich, ob es ihm nicht langsam ziemlich eng in seiner Hose sein musste. Ihre andere Hand griff also an den Verschluss und nestelte dort eine Ewigkeit herum, bis er ihr zur Hilfe kam und sich von seiner Hose befreite. Dabei entfernte er auch gleich seine Unterwäsche.

Kya traute sich nicht, auf seine nun entblößte Erregung zu schauen, deshalb blickte sie in Lokis Augen und legte ihre Hand sanft auf sein Glied und umschloss es. Sie wusste von da ab an nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte und sah ihn fragend an. Er lächelte verständnisvoll und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Er bewegte ihre Hand auf und ab und machte es noch ein bisschen länger, bis sie allein weitermachte und er sich konzentrierte, nicht in ihre zarte Hand zu stoßen. „Die Spitze ist .. ah .. sehr empfindsam."

Sie beobachtete seine delikaten Reaktionen, als sie über besagte Spitze mit ihrem Daumen streichelte und pumpte weiter seine Erektion. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und nun wagte sie auch endlich einen Blick nach unten. Sein Glied ragte ihr stolz entgegen, während sie es bearbeitete und dahinter ergriff sein Hoden ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ob das wohl auch so empfindsam war? Sie streckte ihre andere Hand nach seinem Sack aus und umschloss ihn mit ihrer Hand.

Als sie wieder hoch in seine Augen sah, errötete sie sofort. Er hatte sie beobachtet, während sie seine Genitalien begutachtet hatte.

Er kicherte und küsste sie, Loki wollte nicht, dass sie sich irgendwie vor ihm schämte, vor allem nicht, wenn sie seinen Körper ansah oder ihn anfasste. Und während ihre Zungen miteinander spielten, stieß er sanft in ihre Hand. Loki musste sich schließlich selbst zügeln, denn er wollte nicht, dass es hier schon endete, ohne dass Kya auf ihre Kosten kam.

Er entfernte ihre Hand von seinem inzwischen steinharten Glied und pinnte ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf auf dem Kissen fest. Sie sah ihn zuerst fragend an, grinste dann aber. Gut, er wollte, dass sie ihm vertraute.

Sie reckte ihren Hals nach vorne und er zögerte nicht, ihren Hals mit Küssen zu überdecken und hier und da leicht in ihre Haut hineinzubeißen. Sie stöhnte leise unter seiner Fürsorge und hauchte manchmal seinen Namen. Er versuchte, sich die Stellen zu merken, an denen sie das tat, denn es gefiel ihm sehr, wie sie seinen Namen in dieser verführerischen Stimme aussprach. Am lautesten stöhnte sie seinen Namen, wenn er sich um ihre sensiblen Brustwarzen kümmerte. Mal sehen, ob sich noch so eine Stelle finden ließe, dachte Loki.

Er küsste sich einen unsichtbaren Pfad weiter südwärts zu ihrem Bauch, wo er bei ihrem Bauchnabel innehielt und seine Hände nun benutzte, sich aufrecht zu halten und ihre Seiten zu streicheln. Er liebkoste ihren Bauchnabel zuerst mit seinen Lippen, dann tauchte er seine Zunge dort hinein, was ihr ein Lachen entlockte. „Loki!", rief sie tadelnd.

Er schaute auf und lächelte ebenfalls, dann widmete er sich wieder ihrem Körper. Er küsste und leckte spielerisch über ihren Unterleib, während seine Hände ihr langsam den letzten Stoff auszogen, der sie voneinander trennte. Er sah ihr noch einmal ins Gesicht, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie das wirklich wollte. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, während er jedes Stück freigelegte Haut mit seinem Mund bedeckte und behutsam küsste.

Kya hob ihr Becken an, damit er ihr das letzte Stück Unterwäsche ausziehen konnte. Da er zwischen ihren Beinen kniete, konnte sie nichts gegen seinen musternden Blick unternehmen, als sie so entblößt vor ihm dalag.

Loki spürte die Veränderung in ihrer Stimmung, weshalb er sich vorbeugte und ganz sanft ihren Mund küsste. „Du musst dich vor mir nicht schämen, du bist wunderschön." Sie lächelte gegen seine Lippen.

Nachdem er sie ausreichend überzeugt hatte, dass sie wunderschön war, ging er wieder dorthin zurück, wo er eben aufgehört hatte.

Sie machte ein erschrockenes Geräusch als er seine Lippen an ihrer intimsten Stelle ansetzte und wollte zurückweichen, aber Loki hielt sie an ihrer Taille fest. Sie entspannte sich schnell wieder, was ihn dazu anspornte, sie mit federleichten Küssen zu bedecken. Und siehe da: jetzt stöhnte sie noch ungehaltener und ihre Stimme war höher, vor allem wenn er den Punkt berührte, der das Zentrum ihrer Lust darstellte. Schamlos aber trotzdem unglaublich sanft setzte er seine Zunge ein, um genau diesen Punkt zu stimulieren. Ihre Hände, die ja nicht mehr von seinen festgehalten wurden, vergruben sich in seinen Haaren und zogen nicht allzu sanft an ihnen. Doch Loki störte es nicht sonderlich. Er wollte sie vorbereiten, weshalb er vorsichtig einen Finger an ihrem Eingang, der bereits unglaublich feucht war, platzierte und in sie eindrang.

Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich kurz kaum merklich, doch sein Mund, der währenddessen gute Arbeit leistete, brachte sie dazu, sich schnell wieder zu entspannen. Auch als er seinen Finger langsam raus und rein bewegte. Es schien ihr sogar nach kurzer Zeit zu gefallen, denn sie hob und senkte ihr Becken im Rhythmus seiner Stöße. Er fügte noch einen Finger hinzu und begann, sie etwas zu dehnen. Ihre Beine zitterten ein wenig an seinen Schultern. „Loki ... Bitte ...", stammelte sie. Er leckte noch einmal über die inzwischen pulsierende Perle und hauchte warme Luft darauf, was sie noch einmal heftig zittern ließ und beugte sich nach vorne. Er bedeckte ihren Körper mit seinen und setzte sein berstendes Glied an ihrem Eingang an. Er stöhnte tief aus seiner Kehle, als er seine Spitze in sie eintauchen ließ, doch er merkte ihre Unbequemlichkeit und versuchte, sie mit seinem Mund abzulenken. Sie erwiderte es zwar, doch er spürte ihren Schmerz, als er sich weiter in sie hineinschob. Sie kniff ihre hellen Augenbrauen zusammen, doch mehr Grund zur Beunruhigung zeigte sie ihm nicht. Sie hielt sich lediglich an seinen Schultern fest.

An einem Punkt spürte er eine leichte Barriere. Dies war nun also der letzte Schritt zur bedingungslosen Hingabe. Wenn sie ihm erlaubte, diese Barriere zu brechen, gab sie ihm das größte Geschenk, das sie ihm jetzt geben konnte. Sie sah ihn fragend an, während er erstarrt war. Sie drückte sich ihm entgegen und zeigte ihm so, dass es ihr gut ging. Er zog sich noch einmal zurück um, härter diesmal, zuzustoßen und durchstoß ohne Probleme ihre Barriere.

Sie aber gab ein erschrockenes Geräusch von sich, nicht zu laut, aber dennoch genug, um ihn wieder innehalten zu lassen.

„Es geht schon, nur einen Moment ...", flüsterte sie. Loki lächelte sie liebevoll an und küsste ihre Stirn, ihre Wange und schließlich ihren Mund. Kya hob ihr Becken an und er begann, sich langsam zu bewegen.

Sie keuchte leise, zuerst mit Schmerz und Lust, doch das änderte sich schnell und Loki konnte nur noch Lust aus ihrem Mund hören.

Seine Lippen fanden währenddessen wie von allein ihren Hals, an dem er nur leicht knabberte, um ihr nicht noch mehr weh zu tun.

Loki steigerte seine Geschwindigkeit und begann, immer tiefer in sie einzudringen. Sie schlang ihrerseits ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und drückte ihn selbst noch weiter in sich hinein. Er war verblüfft von ihrem Verhalten, und noch mehr überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die über ihn hereinbrachen und ihn zu ertränken versuchten. Sie war verdammt eng. Und sie war unglaublich heiß, ihre inneren Wände wollten ihn wohl verbrennen.

Er wusste, er würde nicht lange brauchen, seinen Höhepunkt in ihr zu finden, doch er wollte sie nicht unbefriedigt zurücklassen, wie als wäre er noch ein unwissender Junge.

Eine seiner Hände schlüpfte zwischen ihre erhitzten Körper und suchte ihre kleine Perle. Als er sie gefunden hatte, drückte er leicht auf sie und rieb dann darüber. Er musste das nicht lange tun, bis sie mit einem Aufschrei seines Namens - und bei den Göttern, er liebte es - kam und die Wände um ihn herum erzitterten und sein Glied noch fester umschlossen.

Loki selbst ergoss sich mit ihrem Namen auf seinen Lippen in ihr, noch nie war er so heftig gekommen. Jetzt schien er wirklich in Gefühlen zu ertränken und seine Arme und Beine gaben nach, weshalb er einfach auf ihr zusammenstürzte.

Kya war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie da so lagen. Sie brauchte selbst lange Zeit, um wieder einen normalen Gedanken zu fassen und auch erst da merkte sie Lokis Gewicht auf ihr. Nicht, dass es sie störte. Er war noch immer in ihr und sie wünschte sich, für immer so liegen zu bleiben. Und für immer so befriedigt zu sein. Loki schien aber irgendwann bewusst zu werden, dass er noch immer auf ihr lag und rollte sich zur Seite. Kya hätte fast heulen können, als er aus ihr hinaus glitt.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und griff nach der Decke, die sie versehentlich auf den Boden gestoßen haben und deckte sie beide damit zu.

Loki konnte nicht sagen, was für verschiedene Gefühle ihn durchströmten, doch er wusste, dass diese Frau, diese ... _Göttin_, einen großen Teil in seiner Gegenwart und seiner Zukunft einnehmen würde. Nie hatte er eine Frau bei sich im Bett gehabt und so etwas gefühlt.

Er lag auf seinem Rücken und hielt sie im Arm, als sie plötzlich anfing zu lachen. Er konnte sich zwischen Vergnügen und Kränkung nicht entscheiden, aber er lachte schließlich doch mit. Ihr glockenhelles Lachen war äußerst ansteckend. „Was ist?", fragte Loki.

„Ich werde mir wohl eine neue Arbeit suchen müssen, der ganze Flügel muss uns gehört haben."

Loki drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Darum musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe den Raum von den unschuldigen Ohren der anderen Heilerinnen abgeschirmt."

Sie küsste seine Schulter und lächelte ihn an.

„Und ansonsten" - er ließ mit einer kleinen Handbewegung die Kerzen in ihrem Raum ausgehen - „kannst du jederzeit Privatheilerin der Königsfamilie werden."


End file.
